It Ends Tonight Songfic Narusaku
by Terms2k1
Summary: Naruto leaves a Note on Sakura's door saying that "It ends tonight" What will happen? Rated T to be safe.Little song fic i wrote in about 20minutes cuz the idea just hit me and it was a good one. R&R PLEASE! Narusaku!


Narusaku SongFic It Ends tonight.

Song-It ends tonight All American Rejects.

Sakura was running towards the towards the oni's gate, the highest point in the world, and if one were to fall from such a height, there would be no chance of survival. She did this because she broke his heart and hers for someone else she never loved.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

Sakura knew that Naruto had left the note at her door saying that "it ends tonight, at the gates." Immediately Sakura moved for the gates regretting everything she's done to him in the past_  
_

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
_---Flashback---

Naruto had just gotten out of the hospital after training a bit too much, He wanted to ask Sakura out on a date.

_A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.  
_He knew that once he asked her out, the weight of the question" does she love me?" would be answered and he could continue. _  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.  
_However… it didn't work out that well in the end. Naruto had caught Sakura on a bad day at the hospital-they sent her home early since she was extremely stressed out. He found her at Ichiraku's eating some ramen. She was extremely pissed off for no reason since her stress got the better of her. So Naruto dropped in and asked her if she loved him. He got the worse shock of his life. _  
A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain  
_Went he asked, she exploded. She uttered all kinds of stuff saying he's annoying, a brat and a baka.-She turned back to the bitchy Sakura we all knew from part one- With each phrase she uttered to him, he was slowing falling. He was falling from sanity. So he shrugged off and left her alone, after looking at her with much hate. She then realized what she had said and tried to take it back but he was no were to be found.

_  
The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.  
_

Naruto ran home, he felt betrayed and that these walls which he called home were making strange sounds and noises, he was hallucinating. He wrote the note quickly and ran to Sakura's door and put it on the door. He smiled saying that she would be better off if he left her alone, like she wanted him to and headed off to Oni's gate.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
_---end flashback---

Sakura wanted all in the world to apologize to Naruto, she couldn't bear to live without him, treating his wounds being near him, he just happened to have the worst luck out of all the shinobi.

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes  
_Sakura eventually reached the top of the Gate and saw Naruto at the edge of the cliff, ready to jump when she screamed "NARUTO!!!!!!!!" running towards the cliff. Naruto then took out a kunai and threw it at the ground about 6 ft away from him, saying "Sakura say behind the kunai."

"Naruto please let me explain! It was a-"

"An understanding that I saw when I asked you the question at ichirakus! YOU STILL HATE ME!!!!"

_  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know  
_Naruto then continued, "and to think I used to love you, good bye sakura." Naruto said walking off the cliff. By this time dusk was turning into dawn. 

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends _

"NARUTO!!!!! " Sakura screamed running after her comrade, jumping off the ten thousand foot cliff after her friend, no she considered her more than a friend.

_  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
_

Eventually she caught up with Naruto, who didn't care anymore. They were falling head first and she wrapped her arms around him and screamed at the top of her lungs, "NARUTO I'M SORRY I SAID ALL THOSE MEAN THINGS TO YOU!!!!! IT'S ALL A MISS UNDERSTANDING!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!" Naruto was immediately brought to his senses and hugged Sakura back and told her not to worry. She closed her eyes and snugged her head into Naruto's chest and she trusted him. She knew she could trust him, she always had and that would never end.

_Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._

It was dawn, and the rising of the sun was upon the world. And Naruto stood there at the base of Oni's Gate, carrying a sleeping Sakura. He smiled and thought to himself' All my insecurities, fears and hallucinations, they all ended last night.' He thought to himself, carrying his girlfriend back to Konoha, were they would begin their lives anew.

END!!!!

Hope you guys enjoyed this little songfic, I did it in 20 minutes and it's like 12:10AM… sleepy… well good night good morning good afternoon! Well good whatever the time is. And ill be sleeping night!

-TERMS2K1


End file.
